Children of the Atom: Chapter Seven
Chapter 7 Stuart's Aleksandr's P.O.V. I am sick of all this talk about this whole blame falling on the Russians. It is an insul which the americans put not only on the Russian Federation, but also on the entire Slavic Nations. You want a better truth, I'll tell you: October 2012, Moscow, Russia It was a simple ceremony in which the people of the rebublic celebrated, as it was closing towards the 100th year from the revolution from the power of the old Tsars and it was given to the people (even though it was a communist one) The 95th year was to be one which the population had never seen. For the people, it was like preparing for the olympics to be held in their city. Though unfortunately for myself, it was the month which began the revolution which my great-great-grandfather lost the throne of Russia. Me and Preslav were there on duty no less: A spy went missing a week ago while snooping inside the russian missle base (in other words he was a terrible spy who got caught on the job). It was our job to retrieve what he was uncovering and fit the pieces of his 'disappearence'. We were much better disguised than he was because we were much more convincing to be russians than he was. (Excuse me for not naming him, but his name was something like . . . Johnny, but he pronounced it as Jah-Nee, his right side of his face was 'Jah', and his left 'Nee'. As a son of Janus, he has two completely different personalities depending on whic one was looking straight at you, and he always talked to himself with a rapidly shifting neck movement to change his corosponding side.) Anyways, we had easily slipped through the crowd without detection. Preslav took off in silence swiftly, I kept my head down by sinking lower into the ground. The crowd didn't seem to be paying any attention to us (well they wouldn't, they probably could see what we were doing anyway). It didn't take us long before we reached the main control room undetected, we entered inside and took a look at the huge room. It seemed to be strange having a large room with only one corner occupied with a small metal control table. But what shocked us more was what we saw: There in the corner were two figures, one was considerably shorter, no wait he was tied up to a chair, gagged and constantly twitiching his head from side to side, each side was in a different tone. It was Johnny alright: he had dark brown hair and he had two different coloured eyes: Blue on the left and the right Grey. Standing directly in front of him and somehow manipulating his hand to ove inches closer and closer to the control pad was a tall women, dressed in an all black leather suit, her face was concealed in a a thick brown coat jacket's collars and a pair of dark shades. "Just a few inches closer and it will be over". She spoke softly and triumphantly. "muhmuhmuhmuh/RHMRHMRHMRHM" mummered Johnny. he continuosly shook himself until his chair began falling on one side. "*tut*tut*tut*" the women said, as Johnny somehow went back upright onto all four legs again. At that moment, Preslav shot out a dart from his arm brace launcher, which sailed towards the women. But she reacted too fast and dodged it like a ball. You should have seen Preslav's face, it was pratically priceless the way that his perfect record of 54/54 clear hits was now 54/55, which would utterly be deverstating for anyone, but that wasn't important at the moment. She gave a cold, but almost too pleased to see us smile. "Well, if it isn't the slavic duo, twitchy here was guaranting me with the perfect excuse to bring you two here". I raised an eyebrow "What?" "Just don't say the following: откройте управление (Otkroeetye Upravlyeheeye, never mind if you can't pronounce that right, that's just what it translates to)." "Otkroeetye Upraaaa......" I stopped myself. I knew clearly it meant Unlock Controls, if I had said anymore she probably would have . . . "Thank you" she replied. I was about to question a again until the computer said ~''acess granted~ ''(in russian of course). I widened my eyes, before anyone lese could even move, Johnny's finger pressed the huge red button on the keypad. the earth shook violently (and it wasn't me this time). Smoke apopeared outside the base as a huge war head slowly decended into the air. The women stripped of her clothings revealinga huge dark dress, she also had huge black wings and an evil grin. "Eris!" "Yes, my plan is going all to plan, and soon this warhead will hit American soil, then the fun will begin." "Why do this Eris?" preslav demanded. "I'm the god of disord, if their is chaos, I want a piece of it. that little human idea of a united Nations was a ridiculous idea. So I desided to rid the world of it by blowing it up." "You used a Russian missle to do so, so why get Johnny?". I bellowed over the sound of the missle leaving the atmosphere. I could hear outside as people stopped their celebrationas they watched the vision of the world ending as they and the rest of the world knew it. "Were you not listneing, well Johnny was the bait, I needed a russian accent to activate the controls". "Why not get some other russian to do that, their were plenty outside". "Yes, but I thought it would be much more fun to let a russian demideity ste it off against the Gods home teritory instead." I stared in horror at this new perspective. I was seen as responsibly for letting the nuke set off. "And now, much like how I destroyed the League of Nations with world war two, WW3 will destroy the United Nations, and your existence". Category:Children of the Atom